the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave Rey
The Capture Rey struggled as the gammorean guards dragged her through the disgusting palace she had been brought to against her will. She recalled that she had passed out in the market back on Jakku after working a long day under the twin suns. It looked like someone had decided to kidnap her. They arrived at a massive throne room with a wide assortment of ugly looking aliens who gazed at the beauty who graced their presence. Finally, Rey was brought before a giant slug; a slug familiar to Tattooine. "Jabba the Hutt!!I thought you were dead!" cried Rey; guards pushing her closer to the filthy, slime-ridden hutt. "My last slave girl failed to deliver the killing stroke, foolishly assuming I was dead as opposed to passed out." Jabba thought about the beautiful leia, how he had chosen not to find revenge in killing her. He had the real victory between the two of them. The princess would be forced to live the rest of her days with the cruel memories of Jabba and his minions enslaving and raping her. Jabbas attention turned back to the beautiful young woman in front of him. While she was no princess, this young scavenger would make an excellent slave girl. He had some sexual desires that needed much exorcising after his near death experience. "Leia was a good toy, but I think that you will do the job fine, if not better than Leia. After all, female scavengers are infamous for their whoring when so desperate for money" Rey blushed and ignored Jabba's comment "Toy? What toy?" Jabba continued, ignoring what she said "You won't need concern yourself about money anymore. Your only concern now on will be my pleasure".Before Rey could say another word, the guards pulled her into a back room. Presented Moments later, Rey was dragged into Jabba's court, naked (with her flat tits and pussy showing) with a chain decorating her captivating neck. The chain was handed over to Jabba. Fear gripped Rey as the clanking chain echoed in the throne room. Her fate was now in this dirty Hutt's grubby hands. Suddenly pulled her breasts bounced. "Come to me my slave" commanded Jabba, his tail hardened as he thought about the endless pleasures Rey would unwillingly give him. Rey obeyed and slowly inched to Jabba, who accelerated her arrival by tugging the chain, causing her to fall into the crime lord's chest. Jabba pulled Rey closer until their skin made contact; the young girl recoiled when her naked body was pressed against the slug's slimy skin. "Ugh!" Uh mhmm Rey found her mouth forced to except his toung her stomach was wrapped up in his tail then around her small breasts it went in her butt and cumed she was forced to moan and cum. Jabba laughed and breathed right into Rey's face, the putrid smell hit her hard. Her face curled into one of complete revulsion as she turned away. Jabba took the opportunity and licked her face with his mucus coated tongue. Rey, being disgusted, attempted to move further only to be forced back buy a tug of the iron chain. "Now why would you try to run from me, girl?" Jabba mockingly asked, "Do you know how many women are desperate to be in your place?". Rey continued to squirm in Jabba's grid, sexually fueling the hutt more than the poor slave girl had intended. Without warning, Jabbas hand forced her to her knees in front of him while his tail slithered up to her face. "Open." He commanded. But Rey wasn't willing to, trying to put a brave face in front of Jabba and his crew. She would not let him humiliate her. Rey felt her stomach go into his belly as she felt her back arch and he suddenly forced his tail over around her stomach. "Very well then. we will do this hard way". Jabba sounded disappointed, yet excited. The Hutt grabbed her by the hair and lifted her as she quietly whimpered; her rebellious phase ending immediately. Jabba grabbed her and began to aggressively kiss her, stuffing his tongue down her throat. He intended to taste every inch of this dirty scavenging whore until she was a broken hutt slut who begged for his pleasure. This girl wasn't some holier-than-thou princess from Alderaan. No, she was just a dirty Jakku rat who spread her legs when credits were tight. This bitch would be easy. Jabba then threw Rey down onto the ground and leaned into her ear and obnoxiously slurped. "Tell me girl, do you like this?" Jabba sarcastically asked. "n-no" She fearfully answered. Jabba stuffed his fingers into her vagina. "What about this?" He cruelly asked. Rey let out a gasp and whimpered. Jabba tugged the chain and choked out Rey's whimpering tears as he continued to molest her with his finger. She felt her body writhing as her cum leacked on to his fingers. "Puh-please-" "'Please'? You want more, girl?". Jabba stuffed the rest of his fingers into Rey as he pulled tighter on the leash. Jabba kept pushing his fat digits into Rey until she violently orgasimed and moaned in humiliation, drool falling out the side of her mouth. As much as she felt disgusted being violated, she was enjoying her invasion more than she'd like to admit to Jabba. Jabba removed his fingers from Rey, causing her to slump in rest and and let out a sigh. Her master loomed over her, licking some of her fluids off his fingers."You're quite the delight, girl" He said to the broken slave. He wrap up her stomach and squeezed in her mouth she moaned as he forced his tail to cum. She started to writh so Jabba put his tail in her vagina she felt anger as he stuffed his toung in her mouth he raped her her stomach was bulgdeing her mouth was moaning. Her stomach was covered in his slime her smooth stomach was writhing as her vagina was forced to except his tail. Her small breasts heave and bouncedas he sucked them her body was forced to except more cum but she wasstill a virgin tried she wished him to stop. Rey coud only let out a half moan, half cry. Jabba grinned and grabbed Rey by her waist, lifting her up and cradiling her. He stuffed one of his cum ridden fingers into her mouth. Rey, too tired to fight back, suckled at Jabba's fingers. She wanted Jabba to continue tearing away at her with pleasure but dared not ask, too ashamed of becoming a Hutt's whore so easily. She had barely fought back and was too disappointed in herself. Jabba chuckled at the sight of a human girl wrapped around his fingers. He had enslaved many girls in his life, all different species from diffrent planets. But he found it a great joy in breaking human females. Twi'lieks by default were already broken, the women were nothing more than sex toys. But human women always fought back. They always acted like they were the greatest and most important species in the galaxy. As if they sat in privilage just because of their species. But when broken, they were always at his beck and call; desperate to please and hungry in desires that humans frowned upon. Jabba always regretted whenever he lost a human slave girl, no two were ever alike. One would always suckle at his tail. One would always grind on him in the nude, desperate for that itch to be scratched. One would eat nothing but his semen. He wondered to himself what suprise this girl would be, watching as she kissed the tip of his finger as if it were a penis.She then hugged Jabba and kissed him saying:"I love you." Jabba saying to Rey that she is the sexist slave he had ever had. Jabba then called up two of his guards and told them to get Rey into something revealing, the guards grabbed Rey's arms and took her to the changing rooms. The Bikini Returns The guards pushed her through a door into a room full of hot woman with a big hot tub in the middle. The guards called one of the girls over and told her that Jabba wishes for her to find a bikini for Rey. The girl was exited she said to Rey that she has the perfect costume for her and walked into the room next door, Rey followed the girl. The room had bikins everywhere, on the floor and in the walls, the girl dug deep in chest and pulled out Leias old bikini, " you want me to wear that thing? " Rey said " I don't want you to wear the bikini , Jabba does " the girl replied . Rey put the bikini on and the girl was amazed, it fit her just as well as it fitted Leia. " So do I go to Jabba now ? " asked Rey, " not yet" replied the girl " we have to put some make up on you " Rey moaned as she walked to the make up room. 10 minutes later Rey was the hottest woman in the galaxy, hotter than Leia, Jyn and Padme. She was gorgeous. The girl presented her to guards who took Rey back to Jabba. Jabba was impressed, he started wagging his tail like a dog, Jabba pulled Rey close to him and stuck his tail right up her pussy, Rey moaned in pleasure and shouted Jabba's name. Jabba said to Rey how attractive she is and shot a huge pile of cum in Rey's face. Rey smiled and licked the cum from around her lips and asked Jabba from more, Jabba told Rey don't be so greedy, Rey now had a thrown on her face and said to Jabba " Okay master " Jabba laughed and said " it's okay my slave " Rey desperate for more cum started to finger herself in hopes that Jabba would cum, Rey moaned and moaned for 3 hours straight until she passed out on Jabba's huge body. Rey's fun time with Jabba The next morning Rey woke up still laying on Jabba but now she was covered from head to toe in cum. Jabba laughed " is that enough cum for you Rey? " Jabba asked, Rey replied with a firm "YES!, thankyou master, thankyou " . Rey started licking the cum from off her arms and legs and she even found some down by her pussy, so she ate that as well. She spent about 20min licking the cum of the places she could reach. Jabba told Rey that she'd "spend the day naked dancing for him and his guests ". As soon as Jabba finished talking Rey was stripped naked , then Janna pulled the curtains from around the thrown and everyone saw the beautiful young Rey as Jabba shouted to her " give them a dance" Music started to play and Rey started to dance in the most sexual way she new, Jabba was getting turned on by Rey's dancing so much that he actually shot cum like a firework and it went all over Rey and all of his guests ( Apart from a few stood at the back). Rey continued to dance for 5 hours straight until everyone left and Jabba told her to stop. Jabba called Rey over to him, Rey sweaty and tired walked over to Jabba and asked " what is it master?" Jabba replied to Rey saying " you will now let me do what I want to with you and your body". Rey shocked at what Jabba said but also she was exited. Jabba started by entering Rey's body and Rey moaned, Jabba then started to grope her, Rey loved the feeling so much that she begged Jabba not to stop but Jabba eventually had two, he'd kept it going for 3 hours. By the end of the day she had Jabba's slime all over her and some of his and her own cum on her."Jabba said you will never bathe for one month my slut" She was told. Guards then came and took her away into a dark chamber where Rey was tied to a plank with her legs spread apart. One of the guards said "You will stay here for the night until Jabba comes in here to see you" Rey was laying tied to the dark wooden plank with her nipples hard in the cold dark room for thirty minutes, then Jabba came in and said "Welcome to my private chamber where I will ravage you for hours." Rey was exited. Rey was pulled closer to jappa her breast up against his body. Jabba forced his tail inside Rey, it went on for hours, Rey had her breasts squished up against jappa, jappa kissing Rey the entire time, he forced his tail inside rey’s pussy faster and harder, her breasts completely squished up against jabbas body, jabba cumed inside Rey and got her pregnant. Jabba's ravage on Rey Jabba snapped his fingers and lights came on, then he put his tail in her pussy and started touching her boobs with her hands. Rey screamed in pleasure and pain from Jabba's tail being in her pussy, so Jabba had her muzzled because the screaming was getting annoying. He also gave her ear plugs that played a frequency desined to interfere with her sleeping so she couldn't sleep at all. Jabba left his tail inside her pussy all night. when he woke up he said "Get used to this, because you're going to do be doing this every night and if you behave I might let you sleep." Rey did'nt care about sleep, all she wanted to do was have sex with Jabba. Jabba unchained Rey and said "Come on whore" and they left. ￼When they got back Jabba fell asleep, but Rey wasn't tired at all so she started to finger herself until she fell asleep on Jabba. The next morning Rey woke up with cum all over her again, " Jabba, Jabba where are you Jabba?" Rey said, one of Jabba's servents came up to Rey and said " Jabba, Jabba passed away in his sleep" the servent said with a tear going down the side of his face. Rey was shocked, her master had died, " does this mean I'm free?" Asked Rey the sergeant replied with " I guess so, you may leave when ready" Rey was ready to leave right away but first she needed a shower and to change back to her clothes. After Rey finished In the shower, she put her clothes on and said " bye" to everyone and then walked out the palace's door, but before completely leaving she looked back at the palace knowing she would never forget the time she had there.